Everything Changes But You
by kirstie23
Summary: Bella leaves Edward and Forks after she finds out she's pregnant. She returns when their son is born, but she soon discovers that things have changed and she's not sure she's quite ready for her new life.
1. Chapter One

**Sorry for taking the old version down but I wasn't happy with it. I have since discovered that I write better in 3rd person, then in 1st person so from now on it will all be in 3rd person. Here is the first chapter redone with lots of changes. Hope you like it and if you enjoy it enough, please review. Any questions, feel free to ask.**

**DISCLAIMER: (not my disclaimer but i think it rocks) Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, So you can't sure.  
All characters, except Hayden, belong to the awesome and wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

** CHAPTER ONE  
**19 year old Bella Swan sat frozen in the driver seat of her car. She had been there for at least 20 minutes and every time she glanced up at the familiar house, the curtains twitched. She knew that Charlie had seen her and she wondered again for the millionth time why he hadn't come out to see her. Maybe he was waiting for her to make the first move. Sighing to herself, she pulled the keys from the ignition and opened her door. Making sure she didn't slip on the icy driveway. She opened the back door and unbuckled the straps that held in Hayden. Hayden whimpered as the cold air hit and he snuggled closer into her chest. Waiting until Hayden had drifted back off to sleep before getting out of the car, Bella tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill as the love she felt for Hayden spread through her body. Walking slowly up the path, the front door opened and Charlie came into view.  
"Bella," he said, relief flooding his voice. He looked ready to say something else until he noticed the small bundle in Bella's arms. He took Hayden from Bella's arms with a proud smile and followed her into the kitchen, where she dropped Hayden's nappy bag and her small suitcase. She turned to face Charlie.  
"I'm sorry Dad," she finally said. He hugged Bella awkwardly and dropped a fatherly kiss on her forehead.  
"You going to introduce us?" he asked gesturing to the gorgeous baby in his arms.  
"Dad this is Hayden Edward Cullen. Hayden this is your grandpa," Bella introduced and then busied herself with making him a bottle.  
"Why didn't you tell me Bells?" Charlie asked after a lengthy silence.  
"I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I needed to get away from here. From him," Bella confessed as she shook the baby bottle. Handing the bottle over to Charlie, she settled in across the table from her father and her son. The silence grew longer as Bella got lost deep in thought.  
"When was he born?" Charlie asked breaking the silence once again.  
"Last week. Virginia Mason Hospital. 7 pounds 6 ounces," Bella explained.  
"And who bought the new car?" Charlie asked, eyeing Bella suspiciously. The Toyota Corolla in the driveway was only a few months old.  
"Edward gave me a debit card awhile ago. I needed a new car and it was the only way I could pay for it," Bella replied, blushing a dark shade of red. Charlie shook his head in disbelief.  
"You need to go and see him Bells. I've never seen a man so down before. He has been around here almost every night since you left. He said it made him feel close to you," Charlie said and handed Hayden back to Bella. "Take as much time as you need." Bella nodded. She had planned to go see Edward but not so soon. Charlie got up and made his way towards the door.  
"I'll be at the station late tonight Bells," Charlie called out as he left the house. Sighing to herself, she buried her nose in Hayden's tuff of bronze coloured hair and breathed in his baby scent.  
"Let's go see daddy," she whispered to her son. He opened his brown eyes and watched Bella for a few moments before closing them again. Bella pulled into the long driveway and spotted his silver Volvo immediately. The only car missing from the Cullen residence was Carlisle's Mercedes. She parked the car, bundled Hayden against the cold and walked slowly towards the front door. She rang the doorbell and less then two seconds later it flung open.  
"Sorry whatever your selling... oh my Carlisle," she said. Alice was never one to be surprised but her facial expression said it all. "I didn't see this one coming." "Hey Alice," Bella said suddenly shy.  
"Oh my Carlisle. ESME," Alice called out louder than normal.  
"Shhh Alice. You'll wake him," Bella said, gesturing to Hayden. Alice looked at him for the first time before pulling Bella into the house and slamming the front door. Esme appeared at the foot of the staircase and the smile on her face said it all.  
"Who have we got here?" she asked and took Hayden from Bella.  
"His name is Hayden," Bella replied. "Is he home?" "Upstairs in his room. Leave Hayden with us. He'll be fine," Esme said. Bella waited until Esme and Alice were in the kitchen before she slowly walked upstairs.

Edward Cullen hadn't left his room in over 48 hours. He had finally given up going to the Swan residence a week ago. There was no point. She had gone and wasn't coming back. Edward had figured it was payback for leaving her, but where had she gone. Alice had long since given up trying to comfort her 'brother' and had steered clear of him. He can't even remember the last time he hunted. He heard a car pull up the drive and he figured Carlisle was home early from the hospital. Edward was surprised that Carlisle was blocking his thoughts. He heard the doorbell ring and heard Alice called out to Esme and then the front door slamming shut. Maybe Carlisle had some news on Bella. He didn't want to get his hopes up, so he stayed on his bed, head in the pillow and his feet jiggling up and down. The house was silent again and he couldn't hear a sound. A soft knock at his bedroom door shattered the quiet.  
"Come in," he mumbled into the pillow and heard the door open.  
"Edward," the familiar voice called out. He was sure he was hallucinating. Lifting his head from the pillow, he turned towards the door and there she was. Her dark chocolate colour hair was shorter with different layers and she looked rounder then the last time he had seen her, but she was more beautiful then he had ever imagined.  
"Bella?" he asked not believing his eyes. Before he knew it, he was across the room with her pinned against the bedroom wall, his lips devouring hers eagerly. She moaned softly as his cold hands brushed against her lower back. Not caring about his 'boundaries' he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Breaking the kiss to give Bella some much needed air he continued kissing down her neck before resting his head against her heart and listened to its quickened beat.  
"I'm sorry," she finally whispered in a raspy voice and looked down into a pair of dark topaz eyes. "Edward I want you to meet someone." Edward reluctantly lowered Bella to the floor. He had loved the close proximity and the intimacy of their embrace. Edward would never admit it but he was scared that the person he was about to meet would take away his Bella forever. Sliding his arm under he knees her hoisted her up off her feet and ran vampire speed down the stairs and into the living room.  
"He's in the kitchen," Bella explained.  
_"He is going to flip out," Alice thought_ as Edward got closer to the kitchen. He heard Emmett's booming laugh and he flung the kitchen door opened and stopped dead. He stared at Esme as she held a tiny baby in her arms.  
"Edward, this is Hayden. Our son," Bella introduced, a smile on her beautiful face.

* * *

**The person who invented the phrase, Oh My Carlisle is a genius. Unfortuntely, I used that same phrase today and everyone looked at me as if I'd gone completely insane.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter two all ready to go. I've started working on chapter three so it might even be up tonight. If you haven't read my new fic, Love Knows No Boundaries please check it out. You know the drill, I don't own any of the characters except Hayden. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Edward stared at Bella as if she had gone completely insane.  
"Vampires can't have kids," Edward finally said. "Carlisle has said it a thousand times." "I'm not a vampire Edward," Bella reminded him. His eyes dragged back to Hayden in Esme's arms. Alice, Esme and Emmett had remained quiet since Edward had walked into the kitchen.  
"He looks like you Edward. There is no doubt he's your son," Esme said gently and handed over the little boy to his father. Bella watched as Edward awkwardly took Hayden and stared at him. He shook his head several times and handed Hayden back to Esme.  
"He can't be mine," Edward said in a quiet voice. He took one last look at Hayden and left the kitchen at a human pace. Bella stared at him dumbfounded as he walked out and quickly followed.  
"He's yours whether you like it or not Edward Cullen," Bella exploded, angry tears welling up.  
"No no no no NO," Edward yelled. "He's is not my son. I don't want a child." Bella was speechless.  
"I knew I shouldn't have come back. This is the reason I left in the first place," Bella mumbled. The front door swung open and in walked Carlisle.  
"Rosalie have you been buying more cars again," Carlisle called out to the pretty blonde who was now at the top of the stairs staring at Bella in shock.  
"It's not Rosalie's," Bella said and Carlisle turned around. A wide smile appeared on his attractive face and he hugged Bella.  
'It's good to have you home," Carlisle whispered in her ear. He released her from the hug and then took on the picture before him. Esme was holding Hayden who had started to whimper. Rosalie and Jasper were at the top of the stairs and Emmett was holding Edward back. Alice was no where to be found. "What's going on here." Carlisle looked at Edward for a few seconds before Esme started to talk.  
"Bella wanted to introduce us to Hayden," Esme explained. Carlisle stared at Hayden in amazement.  
"I was so certain this couldn't happen," he said as he took the whimpering baby from his wife. Hayden quietened down immediately.  
"How certain?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.  
"Edward doesn't think Hayden is his," Bella explained, refusing to look at Edward who was no struggling against Emmett's grip.  
"Between two vampires it could never happen, but Bella isn't a vampire," Carlisle explained. "It's extremely possible with a human." Bella turned to glare at Edward who was looking at her with sadness and regret evident in his now black eyes.  
"I'm sorry Bella," he whispered. She waved her hand as if to say 'forget about it' and took Hayden from Carlisle.  
"He needs a change," Bella explained and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the Cullen family.  
"What were you thinking you idiot?" Emmett asked and smacked Edward in the back of the head.  
"You are so thickheaded sometimes, Edward Cullen," Rosalie added. Carlisle watched Edward carefully.  
"You should go and hunt. You and Jasper," he finally said. Edward nodded his head in defeat and ran from the house, Jasper in tow. Carlisle kissed Esme lovingly on the cheek and went upstairs to his office. Rosalie descended the staircase elegantly and followed Esme and Emmett into the kitchen where they found Bella singing softly to Hayden as she changed his nappy.  
"Can I hold him?" Rosalie asked. Bella handed the little boy off to his aunty and finally took a seat. Resting her head on the kitchen counter, she was asleep in less then a minute. Emmett lifted her up and ran upstairs where he placed her gently on Edward's bed and went back downstairs to his wife.

'If that had been Alice she would have knocked my head off," Jasper said after running for several miles with absolute silence.  
"I overreacted," Edward admitted after finishing with a deer and disposing of its remains. "I didn't know how else to react. Bella was gone for 7 months and now she is back with a baby." "I'm not going to pretend to understand but give Bella some credit," Jasper said. "She loves you with her whole heart. She wouldn't sleep with someone else. Heck she doesn't even look at another male while your around." Edward remained silent as he thought hard about his new family.  
"Emmett only gets her attention by laughing at her. She doesn't even acknowledge me until I calm her down," Jasper continued. "She is all yours and now you have a son together." Edward nodded. He knew Jasper was right.  
"Ready to go?" Edward asked his brother and took off back to the Cullen house.

Seated in the living room an hour later, the Cullen family was waiting for an explanation from Bella.  
"Why did you leave?" Carlisle asked after a lengthy silence.  
"I left because I was afraid. I didn't know what to tell Edward or Charlie or how to explain to anyone else, so I ran," Bella explained as best she could.  
"Where did you go?" Alice asked, her eyes shining with excitement. Bella could tell, without the ability to read minds, that she was already planning her next shopping trip.  
"Seattle. It was close to home but far enough away that I wouldn't be recognised. I rented an apartment and decided that once Hayden was born that I would come home," Bella said. She watched as Edward cradle his son against his cold chest. Hayden had been whimpering for a good half an hour but had settled down the moment Edward picked him up.  
"Are you staying for good?" he finally asked Bella as his topaz eyes met her brown ones. She smiled and nodded.  
"It will certainly be a learning curve for us to have a baby in the house," Esme stated excitedly.  
"Are you sure you want me to stay? Charlie is happy to have us at his house," Bella asked. Edward, Alice and Esme voiced their opinions loudly and Hayden gave a loud scream.  
"Your staying with us," Edward answered. "We will get everything you need." "But for tonight I think that you should stay with Charlie," Carlisle reasoned. Bella wanted more then anything to stay with Edward. To fall asleep in his arms once again. She nodded and stood up. Edward, still holding Hayden, followed her out to the car. She strapped Hayden into his car seat and turned to face Edward.  
"I'll be over tonight," he whispered to her as he buried his nose in her neck and breathed in her seducing scent. "I love you Bella. Never forget that." "I love you too Edward. Forever," she replied and reluctantly left the Cullen house.

* * *

**Thanks to all that reviewed :D**


	3. Chapter Three

**Here is chapter three. Sorry if you all got an email saying this chapter was up only to find it blank. I forgot to edit it before i posted but here it is.**

* * *

Bella paced the kitchen floor as she waited for Charlie to get home. She didn't want to tell him she was moving out but shouldn't couldn't put it off forever. Hearing the car door slam she jumped and momentarily stopped pacing, but resumed until the front door opened.  
"Bella, your home," Charlie commented as he hung up his gun belt. "I thought you would still be at the Cullens." "I got back awhile ago. Dad I need to talk to you about something," Bella said watching her father as he moved about the kitchen getting leftover's for dinner.  
"You can talk to me about anything Bells," Charlie replied as he seated himself on his favourite lounge chair, dinner in his lap. He flicked on the TV.  
"I'm moving in with the Cullens," Bella blurted out in a hurry. To say that Charlie wasn't happy about Bella moving in with the Cullen's, was an understatement. She had never seen him so mad before.  
"You only just got back and now your leaving again," he exploded.  
"I'm not leaving town, Dad. The Cullen's have a bigger house. Edward is there. I can't do this by myself," Bella reasoned. "Hayden needs to have his father." "You should have thought about that before you ran away," he retorted and she could tell that he immediately regretted it. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." "Yes you did dad, but your right. I had no right to keep this from him for so long." "Bella, I wish you would stay here, but I understand," he said, giving in. Bella knew it was hurting him.  
"I promise to bring Hayden round every week. Your his only Grandpa." Bella left Charlie to his dinner and the game on TV and headed upstairs, making a brief stop over in the bathroom to brush her teeth and changed into her pyjamas. She knew Hayden would be awake soon for his bottle and she wanted to get in some much needed sleep before then. She was surprised to find Edward seated on her bed with Hayden in his arms.  
"Warming up to him, aren't you," Bella teased and Edward smiled her favourite crooked smile.  
"It's just hard to believe that we have a son. I always figured I would have to adopt one," Edward confessed. It wasn't often that Bella found herself in a situation where Edward bared his soul to her.  
"He is all ours," Bella replied, crawling onto the bed and snuggling into Edward's warm embraced. She watched Hayden as he breathed in and out and occasionally sucked on his light blue pacifier. The last thing she saw as she drifted off to sleep was Edward gently kissing their son on his forehead.

The light shone through the open window and Bella groaned loudly. It was then that she realised the room was too quiet. She opened my eyes slightly only to find the room empty.  
"Edward," Bella called out but received no reply. Making sure her feet weren't tangled in the sheets, Bella climbed out of bed and dragged her feet downstairs. She stopped suddenly as She saw Edward stretched out on the sofa, Hayden asleep on his chest. Bella quietly retreated to her room to find the camera Renee had given her for her birthday and quickly ran back downstairs. Smiling to herself, Bella took several photos before Edward opened his eyes and smiled at her.  
"Good morning," he said and shifted slightly.  
"When did he wake up?" Bella asked as she sat down in Charlie's chair.  
"I little while ago. I thought you could do with some more sleep," he answered. She watched as Edward ran his fingers softly through Hayden's tuff of bronze hair and dropped a kiss on his forehead. It was at that moment that Bella realised, there was no need to be afraid. Edward was here and nothing was going to happen.  
"Alice has gone shopping with Rosalie for baby things. She wants you to help her set up our room," Edward said, breaking through Bella's thoughts. She groaned.  
"At least she didn't drag me along this time," Bella muttered. Her heart had skipped a beat when he had said "our room". Edward stayed on the sofa with Hayden while Bella got ready. He promised they would come back for the rest of her stuff later. So after hurriedly eating her breakfast, Bella strapped Hayden into his car seat and drove off towards the Cullen house. Her new life was just beginning.

"Come on Bella, you have to agree on something," Alice argued as she threw the fourth baby blanket at the mounting pile of rejects.  
"Alice, Hayden is a simple child. He is only a week old. He can't see all the pretty designs on the blankets and he doesn't really care what thread count it is as long as he can sleep on it," Bella argued back. The second she arrived at the Cullen's house, Alice and Rosalie dragged her up to Edward's room and left Hayden in Edward, Emmett and Jasper's some what capable hands. Edwards bedroom now housed a crib and a changed table as well as the king sized bed and the black couch that was originally there. Bella sighed and pulled out a few things from the discarded pile.  
"Just leave it all Alice. Edward can go through it later," Bella mumbled and climbed up onto the bed and buried her head in the pillow. Taking a few deep breaths she removed the pillow and eyed Alice as she started folding things.  
"Sorry to snap at you Alice. I didn't mean it. Being away from Hayden makes me anxious," Bella explained.  
"It's OK Bella. I understand. It's how I feel when I'm away from Jasper for too long," Alice answered and continued folding baby clothes. Rosalie had already left the room leaving the two best friends alone.  
"Alice. How was he while I was gone?" Bella asked. She had been dreading asking Alice but she knew she would get an honest answer.  
"He fell apart. Didn't know what to do or where to look. He spent a lot of time at your house with Charlie. He couldn't understand why you just ran away one day and didn't tell him why or where you were going. You have no idea how happy he is that your back," Alice replied. Bella just nodded and rested her head on her knees deep in thought.  
"I remember the day I found out," Bella began and Alice stop folding and joined her best friend on the bed. "I had been throwing up all morning and I couldn't work out why I was sick. I knew I hadn't been around anyone with the flu in months then the thought of pregnancy hit me like a freight train. Edward had assured me that Vampires couldn't have child and we didn't use any protection. I went through ten boxes of tests just to make sure." "What was it like?" Alice asked. "Having Hayden?" "Painful," Bella confessed. "They drugged me up with gas and gave me an epidural. I couldn't feel anything until my doctor told me to push. Hayden wouldn't come out and my blood pressure was getting to high. They stuck a vacuum on his head and pulled him out. Thankfully I'm never having anymore kids." "Thankfully?" Alice questioned.  
"Edward and I only had sex once. Afterwards he told me that he had struggled to hold onto his self control and he wouldn't let it happen again," Bella replied. "He won't turn me into a vampire so anymore kids aren't in the near or far future." Alice sighed. Her brother could be such an idiot sometimes.  
"Trust me Bella. Edward struggles with his urges every time you are close to him. He will give in sooner or later. I might just get Jasper to help him along a bit," Alice said with a wink and Bella laughed for the first time in months. She would be waiting for that time as eagerly as Edward.

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews. BTW the birth was based on real facts. I had my daughter almost 2 years ago and i got drugged on gas and an epidural and then she wouldn't come out so they suctioned her out. My blood pressure went sky high.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks all for the wonderful reviews. I got a review asking to make the chapters longer. I promise from now on they will be but the first four chapters were basically setting up the stories. I can't promise when my updates will be but I try to get them done as soon as I can. Hope you all enjoy and please read my two other stories: Love Knows No Boundaries and Beautiful Disaster. Cheers.**

* * *

Bella was worried. Edward was acting stranger than normal, almost like he was distancing himself from her once again. She had tried to get a handle on her feelings but she knew that Jasper could tell something was wrong. He had tried talking to her several times in the weeks since she had move in but she wouldn't't tell him. Alice, her best friend, was also worried. Bella knew she had been having frequent visions yet she wouldn't't tell Bella a thing. Bella had often walked into rooms where Alice was talking with Carlisle, only to have them smile politely at her and quickly leave the room. She was sick of being cooped up in the room she shared with Edward. They hardly ever went out and although she had promised Charlie a visit every Sunday, he had yet to see his now 3 month old grandson. She was also angry. She hadn't seen Edward in three days. She had cornered Emmett the day before about Edward and all he had told her was that he was dealing with issues. Although, initially eager to get to know his son, Edward had started distancing himself from Hayden as well. Seated on the king sized bed in their room, Bella watched as Hayden eyed off one of his many teddy bears. A gift from Esme. He rolled over onto his stomach and wiggled his chubby legs, smiling and drooling over the teddy bear. Bella loved moments like this. Moments where Hayden was trying and discovering new things. But she also hated it. Edward should be here to watch their son. Life was new to Hayden and there was only so much that Bella could teach him. A soft knock at the bedroom door bought Bella out of her daydream. Hayden's sparkling green eyes looked at the door as it swung open and he babbled away in baby talk.  
"I thought you might like some company?" Rosalie said, a little unsure about herself. Bella was seeing new sides to the Cullen family since she had moved in with Hayden.  
"Thanks," Bella said with a smile. Rosalie grinned at Hayden and swooped down to pick up her nephew. Bella loved watching Rosalie and Hayden play. She knew that Rosalie would have made an amazing mother if she was still human, and never felt uncomfortable leaving Hayden with his aunt.  
"You've been quiet. Emmett spoke to Jasper a few days ago. He said you were angry," Rosalie prodded. Bella shook her head.

"I'm fine really. Just tired," Bella lied. Rosalie didn't believe her for a second.  
"You always were a terrible liar," Rosalie retorted. "Bella I know that I haven't been the nicest person to you but if you need to talk, I'm here for you." Bella was stunned by the amount of compassion in Rosalie's words.  
"Thanks Rose, but I'm fine," she mumbled and watched as Hayden wiggled out of his aunt's arms and eyed off another teddy. Rosalie left the room again after several minutes of silence, and Bella was alone once again.

Bella closed the door quietly so she wouldn't wake Hayden. Having finished his bottle, Hayden fell off to sleep and Bella finally had time to herself. She knew that when he woke up someone in the house would let her know. Definitely no need for baby monitors. She walked passed Carlisle's office and was surprised the find the door open and Carlisle and Edward deep in conversation. Edward was home. She felt giddy and suppressed the feeling, letting anger take over. She continued passed Carlisle's office and started down the stairs in search of food.  
"Bella," Carlisle called and she halted on the top step. She spun slowly around and came face to face with a pair of light topaz eyes.  
"Carlisle needs to talk to you," Edward said softly in his velvet voice. For only a few seconds Bella got lost in his topaz eyes and enticing voice before the anger made itself known. Bella kept quiet but pushed passed Edward. Her right should hurt and she knew that it would bruise but she didn't care. She was sick of being treated like a child by Edward. She was sick of having to push away her anger. She was sick of being ignored by him. She walked into the office and pushed the door closed. Taking a seat in the chair that Edward had previously occupied, her brown eyes rested on the young doctor in front of her. There was an unmeasurable silence between the two.  
"What?" she finally asked rudely and instantly regretted it. "Sorry Carlisle." He said nothing and continued to study Bella.  
"Is Edward getting you to do his dirty work? Too afraid to apologize himself?" she asked after more silence.  
"I'm not doing his dirty work but there has been a few things that need to be discussed with you," Carlisle stated.  
"About time," Bella mumbled. Carlisle shifted in his seat. He leaned forward on his knees and laced his fingers together. Bella knew that he was choosing his words carefully before talking. He was going to edit the information she was about to receive.  
"The Volturi know about Hayden," he finally said. Bella stopped fidgeting with a stray strand of cotton and glared at Carlisle.  
"How? No one but this family know about him," Bella said. As soon as she said it a switch flickered and her beautiful brown eyes grew wide. She stood up so fast and the chair flew back. Yanking open the office door she descended the stairs quickly and found Edward sitting on the sofa, the TV on but his eyes not focused.  
"You asshole. You told them about Hayden," she cried out. Edward's head whipped around and took in the sight of his angry girlfriend. "How could you Edward?"

"I want them to protect him Bella. Protect him from the wolves and Victoria and everything else that this world is going to throw at us," Edward argued. Bella raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. He hand began to throb and with the pain, tears began to fall. Edward reached out to hug her but she pushed him away.  
"They will never take my son from me," she said in a low voice and took off up the stairs to the room she shared with Edward. He sank back onto the sofa and dropped his head in his hands. He didn't even look up with he heard the from door open and close. Bella was gone once again. What had he done?


	5. Author's Note

Hey Everyone 

I hate adding Author's Notes but I figured it was best. At the moment I'm giving Everything Changes But You a rest. There is lots of reasons why. I've been reading hundreds of fanfics and have noticed that there is endless stories of Human Bella and Vampire Edward having a baby and then the Volturi getting involved, and to be utterly honest, it left me feeling a bit disappointed. So i'm just going to let Everything Changes But You rest for a bit and maybe in a month or so i'll begin writing again. I will continue to update my other stories and there will be a new one coming out soon which I hope you will all read. I'm sorry to do this and I promise to update it soon.

Love you all

Kirstie


	6. Chapter Five

**I know I said I was going to leave the sotry for a bit, but after all of the lovely and encouraging reviews I knew I couldn't keep you all waiting. This next chapter changes scenes quickly and I apologize if you get slightly confused. Just so you all know this story is based on things that have happened in my life. My daughter was born and her father denied she was his until we had a paternity test, then his parents tried to take my daughter from me claiming I wasn't a good mother. I'm not telling you all this to get sympathy, I'm just letting you know that all the emotions that Bella is having are real. Enjoy.**

* * *

Bella pulled sharply into the driveway and skidded to a halt. She grabbed Hayden roughly from his car seat, and his painful cries punctured the silent air. The front door swung open and Charlie walked out, a duffel bag in one had and the house keys in the other. He halted abruptly as he saw Bella. 

"Bella what are you doing here? Is everything OK?" Charlie asked dropping the duffel bag and talking a crying Hayden from Bella. He soothed his grandson as Bella pulled a suitcase from the backseat.

"Edward and I aren't together anymore dad," Bella said harshly. Silently Charlie was glad, but his face showed disappointment.

"What happened?" Charlie interrogated. Bella sighed.

"I don't really wanna talk about it dad," Bella said. "Where are you off too? Fishing trip with Billy?"

"No. The Seattle police department need some extra help. Stay as long as you want Bella. I'll be back in a week or two," Charlie explained. Bella kissed him awkwardly on the cheek, grabbed Hayden and waved her father off. She was alone once again. It seemed to be a natural way of life for her.

"I'm sorry Hayden," Bela whispered to her son as she walked inside.

Several hours later, Hayden was sound asleep in his cot and Bella was flaked out across her bed. She had tried to find a comfortable position to sleep but she had grown too accustomed to Edward laying next to her. Sighing, she climbed out of bed and went downstairs. She stalled as she saw Emmett and Alice sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rudely and continued towards the fridge. She grabbed the milk and a mug.

"We need to talk to you," Emmett stated. "The situation isn't as bad as it sounds."

"Edward called the Volturi and told them about his son. His own flesh and blood," Bella argued as she set the mug in the microwave.

"Technically Edward doesn't have any blood," Emmett replied, trying and failing miserably to lighten the mood.

"Shut it Emmett," Alice hissed and turned to her best friend.

"Edward wants Hayden to be safe. To live in a place where nothing can harm him," Alice tried to explain.

"And he completely forgot that the Volturi only eat humans," Bella argued.

"They have sworn to leave Hayden alone. He will have human nannies. The Volturi won't go near him unless they absolutely have too. Bella, Edward loves you and Hayden more than anything in the world and as much as it kills him to leave his son, he knows its for the best," Alice said. Imitating Edward, Bella pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Get out," she finally mumbled.

"What?" Emmett and Alice asked, shock evident in there voice.

"I said get out. The Volturi won't take me son from me, ever," Bella exploded. Emmett and Alice stared at her as if she had gone completely crazy, before standing gracefully and walking towards the front door. "You can tell Edward that I never want to see him again and not to bother looking for us. We're leaving"

"Bella please don't do anything stupid," Alice begged.

"I'm going to do what's best for my son," Bella replied and slammed the door shut. She heard Alice's car start and sank to the floor with her back against the front door. Sobs raked her body and she uncontrollably. Her life was falling apart and she didn't know how to make it better.

XXXX

Edward stared at the wall. It was amazing how many patterns he could make from the wallpaper.

"Edward snap out of it," Emmett boomed as he walked through the front door. So focused on the wallpaper, Edward hadn't heard them arrive. His ability to read minds had started to allude him lately and he wondered if his mind was faulty.

"What did she say?" he finally asked, turning to his 'older brother'.

"It wasn't pleasant, Edward," Alice said. Her musical voice lacking emotion.

"You can tell Edward that I never want to see him again and not to bother looking for us. We're leaving."

Alice's memory of the conversation was painful and Edward's unbeating heart sunk to his stomach.

"You screw up big time Edward Cullen," Rosalie hissed from the top of the stairs. In one fluid movement she was standing in front of Edward.

"Rosalie, shut it," Edward snarled.

"She loved you. You have a child together and you basically handed him over as a snack to the Volturi," Rosalie snarled back. "Do you realise how lucky you are, you ungrateful asshole. Bella gave you the one thing that none of us could ever have you throw it back in her face."

"That's enough Rosalie," Carlisle said as he walked in the front door. Rosalie glared at Edward for a few moments before stamping outside like a child who couldn't have her own way. Edward noted the heel marks left in the floorboards from the force of her stamping. Carlisle turned to Edward.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. Esme joined him from the kitchen and they took a seat across from him.

"I don't know," Edward mumbled and went back to making patterns with the wallpaper. "But i have to protect my son."

"Protect him from what exactly?" Alice asked.

"Several weeks ago when I called the Volturi about Hayden, they informed me that people have been going missing in Seattle," Edward explained. "Mysteriously. That's when I decided that I wanted Hayden as far from here as possible."

"How come we didn't know about this?" Emmett asked. Edward smiled to himself as Emmett's thoughts were focused on this new fight.

"Aro, Marcus and Caius are coming to assess the situation and take Hayden back. They wanted to tell is about Seattle in person," Edward replied.

"Bella's leaving Forks, Edward," Alice finally piped up. Edward's coal black eyes connected with hers and the recent vision of Bella and Hayden flooded his mind. He only had a few days before Bella would be out of his life forever.

XXXX

Bella stood up from her place on the floor and wiped her tear stained face. She didn't know how long she had been laying on the floor but her body ached from crying and she felt physically and emotionally drained. She picked up the phone and dialled a number she knew by heart.

"Hello," someone said on the other end.

"Jake. I need you," Bella croaked.

"I'm on my way," Jacob replied and hung up. Half an hour later, Rosalie was in the doorway hugging Bella.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to call," Bella sobbed, tears taking over again. Jacob pulled Bella close to him and guided her into the living room.

"Bella what's happened? Is Hayden OK?" he asked. Jacob had been angry to discover that Bella had a child, especially to Edward, but he had learnt to accept it to a degree.

"Everything is so screwed up. I don't know what to do," Bella cried and continued to hug her best friend. Jacob rubbed her back in a comforting gesture and before long, Bella stopped crying and her breathing slowed to a constant rate, indicating she was asleep. Jacob picked her up carefully and headed upstairs. He placed her on the bed and climbed in next to her. He wouldn't leave her side for a minute.

Bella stirred the next morning and groaned at the pounding in her head. She slowly opened her eyes and had to muffle the scream that threatened to spill out at seeing Jacob next to her. Sensing she was awake, both Hayden and Jacob started to stir. Bella climbed out of bed and picked up a crying Hayden. She walked slowly downstairs, changed his nappy and made a bottle. Jacob arrived in the kitchen as she sat down to feed Hayden.

"Good morning,"Bella said, no emotion in her strained voice.

"Morning, Bella," Jacob replied and flicked through the cupboards looking for something eatable. He arrived at the table with two bowls, a cartoon of milk and three boxes of cereal. Jacob knew better then to push Bella but he needed to know what had happened.

"You gonna tell me about it?" he asked as Bella burped Hayden. Bella put Hayden in his playpen and took up her seat again. Her eyes, void of any emotion or feeling, stared at Jacob for the longest time.

"Edward told the Volturi about Hayden and now the are coming to Forks to take him from me," Bella explained. Jacob's mouth fell open and his spoon clattered to the floor. "I have to get out of here. I can't let them find me or my son."

"Come stay with me and Billy. The leeches can't get passed the border and the psychic leech won't be able to see you either," Jacob reasoned. Bella gave Jacob a real smile, the first in a long time and ran for the stairs only to tripped on the mat. Jacob saved her and she headed upstairs. She was back in the kitchen ten minutes later with her suitcase and as much of Hayden's things as possible. Jacob loaded her stuff into the Rabbit while she placed Hayden in the car. She said one last goodbye to the house and Forks and then followed Jacob to La Push. She finally felt safe.

XXXX

"Edward, Bella just disappeared," Alice cried out as she burst into Edward's room. He was sitting on the black sofa, eyes closed trying to block out the flurry on noise in the Cullen house. Alice had been in her room for over an hour trying to keep tabs on Bella and her future.

"Wolves," Edward snarled and rolled off the sofa. He had his shoes on in less then a second and was already running downstairs before Alice could utter another word.

"Where are you going? You can't cross into the Reservation," Alice argued. "The treaty will be broken."

"I don't care about the treaty, Alice. I care about my girlfriend and my son," Edward yelled back and continued outside to his Volvo. "They are not safe with mutts."

"Safer then with the Volturi," Alice muttered and watched her brother taken off.

Edward sped off towards the La Push. Hopefully he could catch them before Bella crossed the border.


	7. Chapter six

**I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews. I'm so glad you all like it. I honestly don't expect people to read my fics and actually like them. A lot of people have been asking why Edward has told the Volturi about Hayden in the first place. It is explained in this chapter, and I want to thank one of my reviewers, _dntlosemeplz_, for actually giving me the idea. Her review helped me sum up exactly how Edward is feeling. I also wanted to remind everyone that my spelling might look wrong but I'm from Australia and we spell somethings differently to others. Ooo and before i forget, I know i stuffed up in the last chapter. I had originally thought about Rosalie going to the house and comforting Bella but Jacob worked out so much easier. Don't stress, after the next chapter, Jacob is gone and forgotten. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Thank you Jake," Bella said as she closed Jacob's bedroom door. Hayden was finally settled for the night, sound asleep in the fold out cot that Bella had managed to squeeze into Jacob's room.  
"Anything for you Bells," Jacob said. He was stretched across the sofa flicking mindlessly through the limited channels on the old TV. Bella took a seat on the single armchair and yawned. "Maybe you should sleep too. It's been a long day."  
"I'll go in a minute," Bella reasoned. "Are you sure Billy doesn't mind?"  
"He's never here. Spending all his time with Sue Clearwater," Jacob replied. He finally gave up and turned off the TV. He stood up and stretched, hitting the roof with his arms. Bella yawned again and her eyelids started to close.  
"Bed Bella," Jacob ordered. She stood up slowly and wrapped her small arms around Jacob's large body.  
"Thank you," she whispered and walked off to bed. Jacob watched her go and wished, not for the first time, that Bella and Hayden's were his and not that bloodsucker's. Once he knew that Bella was asleep he walked outside and off towards the cliff. He knew Bella would be safe here but for how long. He knew, from talking to Bella, that the Volturi wouldn't care about the treaty. Maybe he should get Bella and Hayden as far from Washington as possible. What about Renee in Florida? He headed back towards the house, feeling anxious leaving Bella alone. As he walked into the small house, Bella's phone was buzzing on the kitchen counter. He picked it up and checked the ID.  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
"Just the mutt I was after," Edward's velvet voice replied back. "I need your help."  
"If it has to do with Bella and Hayden, forget it," Jacob said and went to hang up.  
"I'm doing this to protect her," Edward argued. Against his better judgement, Jacob placed the phone back up to her ear.  
"I can protect her," Jacob said. He went outside she he didn't wake Bella.  
"The Volturi can do it better."  
"Why are you trying to protect him anyway?"  
"I'm trying to be a good father. Bella won't let me protect her. She is so hell bent on getting right in the line of danger. There is so much evil in this world and while we're around they will continue to come. Victoria is still out there after Bella and my family. If Bella wont let me protect her, the least I can do is try and protect my son."  
Jacob was speechless. He had thought that Edward was being selfish. That he cared more about him self then about Hayden but he really was looking out for his son.  
"I've never felt so inadequate. I have no idea what I'm doing and everyone expects me to be the perfect father. At least in Italy with the Volturi, Hayden will be safe and will grow up without the fear of dying," Edward said, breaking through Jacob's thoughts. Jacob sighed. He knew what he had to do and it was going to break Bella's heart.  
"What do you want me to do?" Jacob finally asked. He heard Edward exhale.  
"I need you to bring Hayden to me. The Volturi will be here in two days and they hate to be kept waiting," Edward said. "Tomorrow night I'll be waiting at the border line. Once Bella's gone to bed bring him to me."  
"I'll see you tomorrow night," Jacob replied and hung up. He quickly erased all evidence that there ever was a phone call and then walked across the room to his bedroom door. He opened it slightly and checked in Bella. She was fast asleep on her left side. Her chest rising and falling insync with her breathing. She mumbled something and rolled onto her back. Jacob knew he would kill Bella by taking Hayden but Edward had argued a good point. There were darker things in this world that not even Jacob could fight. The Volturi would protect Hayden better then a coven of vampires and werewolves combined.

8:30 the next morning, Bella rolled over to find Jacob sitting on the end of the bed, bouncing Hayden on his knee. Hayden gurgled with excitement and watched Jacob with his warm green eyes.  
"Good morning," Bella said and held her arms out. Hayden wriggled and Bella snatched him up. Hayden snuggled into Bella's neck and she could feel his drool running down her neck. "Time for breakfast."  
Jacob helped her out of bed and she followed him to the kitchen where a baby bottle was waiting and a warm pile of pancakes.  
"I'm impressed," Bella joked and eyed Jacob suspiciously. "What's wrong Jacob?"  
"Nothing Bells," Jacob fibbed and stared out the window. Bella finished feeding Hayden, placed him on the floor and went off to have a shower. In the shower her thoughts drifted to Edward. What was he doing at that moment? What about Alice? Carlisle? Esme? Bella had promised herself that she would never leave the Cullens again. She had hurt them all so much, yet as she thought about the betrayal of the last 48 hours, Bella's heart ached and she wondered if she would ever be the same again. A sob shook her body and she sunk to the floor of the shower and she realised that she could never trust, never love Edward the same way again. The only man that she had ever loved and pulled out her beating heart and stomped on it. He had shredded any ability to love that she had. She was broken.  
Jacob stood at the bathroom door and listened as sob after sob escaped Bella's lips. He couldn't do it. He couldn't take Hayden away from her. He couldn't break her anymore. She wouldn't recover. You have to do it for Hayden he argued with himself. He heard the shower being turned off and he turned his attention back to Hayden.  
"You'll be with daddy tonight," he whispered to the small boy. Hayden gurgled and drooled over his teddy as he watched Jacob. Bella exited the bathroom minutes later, her fluffy white towel wrapped around her body. She threw Jacob an apologetic smile and ran to his bedroom. He could hear her sorting through her bag and she emerged again dressed in simple jeans and a shirt.  
"I was thinking we could take Hayden down to First Beach," Bella said as she ran a brush threw her hair.  
"Sure sure," Jacob said. He scooped Hayden up and walked outside Bella followed close behind. They spent the morning at First Beach at as it edged closer to 2pm Hayden drifted off to sleep. Jacob felt content with Bella, like they were together as a couple and Hayden was their son. He knew it was never going to happen, even if she wasn't with Edward anymore. He knew that after everything he was about to put her through, she would never love him ever. Their friendship was over, all to keep Hayden safe. They walked back into the house and Bella laid her son down in his cot. She had noticed that Jacob had been exceptionally quiet while at the beach and she could have sworn that he was acting almost like Edward before Carlisle had informed her about the Volturi. She shrugged it off and settled into Jacob's bed and watched Hayden sleep. Jacob loitered in the doorway.  
"Come lay with me?" she asked and moved to make enough room. He laid down gently beside her and pulled her to his chest. This was how it was. Bella had her personal sun and Jacob had the girl of his dreams. How quickly things would shatter.

"Good night Jacob," Bella whispered and kissed him softly on his check. Hayden had gone to bed several hours before and after almost falling asleep on the sofa, Jacob had insisted she go off to bed. He waited another half an hour before checking on her. She was sound asleep, Edward's name escaping her lips as she rolled over. He pulled her cell phone from the bedside cupboard and closed over the door. He flicked through the phone finding Edward's cell number and pressed the call button. It rang several times.  
"Jacob?" Edward questioned.  
"She's asleep. I'll meet you in half an hour," Jacob replied and hung up. He began packing Hayden's bag with the nappies, formula, toys and clothes that Bella had bought with her. This was it. The ultimate betrayal. He couldn't back out now. He knew that if he didn't keep his promise, the Volturi would take him right from Bella's hands. He crept into his room and gently picked up Hayden from his cot. Hayden whimpered and snuggled into his warm chest.  
"I'm sorry Bella," Jacob whispered as he closed the door. He left the house with Hayden and the bag and began walking to the border. He knew he could have run but the movement would wake Hayden and they were still within Bella's hearing range.  
"This is for the best Hayden. You will be safe and you'll see mummy soon," he told the infant. He wondered if he was comforting Hayden or his own conscience. He walked at a steady pace for 15 minutes before the border came into view. He was Edward and Alice leaning against the silver Volvo. Edward pushed off from the car as Jacob crossed the border. Jacob reluctantly handed the child over without uttering a word.  
"This is going to kill her," he finally said. Edward, his eyes completely void of emotion, nodded and handed Hayden to Alice.  
"Tell her I'm sorry," Edward said. Jacob watched them take off and he began the dreaded walk back to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK I know that this chapter is very very short but I promise the next one will be longer. There is only one or two more chapters left and I promise to have it finished this weekend. I haven't had much time online so I haven't been able to write but I promise another update this weekend. Enjoy and reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

Bella stretched and rolled over. The sun was shining brightly through the room and she smiled. Finally, a sunny day. She would take Hayden down to First Beach again. She knew today, Jacob was on patrol. She had every intention of going to Emily and Sam's. She had promised Jacob that she would keep out of trouble and at Emily's she couldn't do much. Laying in Jacob's bed, Bella's mind began to wander. What were the Cullen's doing right this second? What about Charlie? No doubt he was working hard in Seattle.

"Edward should be here instead," Bella mumbled to herself, her good mood dissipating quickly.

She stretched again and threw back the blanket. She glanced at Hayden's cot, expecting him to still be asleep. The cot was empty. Panic started to build in her chest and bent over to move the blankets. The cot was completely empty.

"Jacob," she called out but the house remained silent. She pulled the door open and upon walking into the living room she realised the house was completely empty. Nervous butterflies filled her stomach and her palms became sweaty.

"This can't be happening," she repeated over and over again. Her back hit the wall and she slid down it, crumpling into a ball. Her cell phone began vibrating across the kitchen counter and Bella struggled to get it and answer it. The number was blocked and before she could answer her voicemail kicked in.

"Bella," Jacob said, scaring her as he walked through the door. Bella spun around and upon seeing her best friend, she broke down and burst into tears. Jacob wrapped his arms around her petite frame and held her close to him. Her phone vibrated again as her new voicemail message came through. Bella pressed several buttons and held her phone to her ear.

"Bella, it's Edward. I know your panicking right now but I need you to know that Hayden is safe. I know that you have a lot of questions but Jacob will explain everything. I love you and I'll see you soon."

Bella snapped her phone shut and raised her eyes to look at the person she thought was her best friend.

"You have something to explain?" she asked sarcastically. Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, thinking how best to tell her what had happened.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Edward called two nights ago and explained the situation and I kind of agree with him," Jacob explained. "He asked me to bring Hayden too him. Last night I did. I'm sorry Bella, but Edward said that if he couldn't protect you at least he could protect his son."

"Hayden is not a situation," Bella said, seething with anger. "HE'S MY SON."

"AND HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO EXIST!" Jacob yelled back without thinking. They stood in silence for an unmeasurable moment.

"Vampire's can't have kids Bella," Jacob finally said trying to rectify the situation.

"I don't care whether Vampires can or can't have kids, Jacob. Hayden is my son. MY SON. If they hurt him in any way your life won't be worth living," Bella replied in a deadly calm manner.

"You don't understand," Jacob tried to reason as Bella rushed around the living room packing all of her things. "Vampires are unnatural and shouldn't exist. Hayden will grow up to be one too. If the Volturi don't kill him then I will."

Bella advanced across the room and slapped Jacob hard across the face.

"I hate you Jacob Black and I never ever want to see you again," Bella replied her eyes black with anger. She turned on her heel and walked out the door. It was time to get her son back.

* * *

Bella entered Forks and continued towards the familiar white house. The long winding driveway came into view and she turned sharply into the driveway. The cars that had become so familiar too her were all sitting in the driveway including Carlisle's Mercedes. She had the door open and her seat belt off before she had even turned the car off. She ran towards the front door and pushed it open. It bang back against the wall. The house was quiet. Too quiet.

"I know your here Edward Cullen. I want my son back," Bella said in a voice no louder then a whisper, but she knew that every member of the family heard her. If she had the strength to scream, she would've, but she felt physically and emotionally drained.

"I guess Jacob didn't do a very good job of explaining things," Edward said as he walked slowly down the stairs.

"Give me back my son," Bella pleaded and dropped to her knees. The tears she had been holding in since she left La Push broke through and slid down her cheeks. "Please Edward."

Edward watched the girl that he loved with his whole being.

"He will be safe with them, I promise Bella," Edward answered.

"HE WILL BE NOTHING BUT A FEAST," Bella yelled back. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

_"Edward calm her down. Her emotions are all over the place. She's heading for a break down,"_ Jasper thought to Edward from the far end of the house. Edward walked slowly towards his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms. She struggled for several seconds before giving up. She sobbed into his shoulder, soaking his expensive shirt with her tears.

"I'm sorry Bella," he whispered in her ear. She hiccuped and pulled away from him.

"If you were really sorry, you would give me my son back and let me get as far away from Forks as possible," Bella replied her voice strong. Edward shook his head.

"I can't do that," Edward said. "I just want Hayden to be safe."

"He won't be safe with anyone but his mother. He will be safe with me," Bella tried to reason, all her fighting abilities gone.

"Ahh Miss Bella you doubt the abilities of the Volturi," a silky voice floated through the house. Bella whipped her head around and her heart began beating faster. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Bella needed to get away and fast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Second last chapter. For some reason I'm dissapointed in this chapter but it's written none the less. I went through several drafts before i had something i remotely like. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I don't doubt your abilities Aro, but he is my son and no one can protect him as well as me," Bella replied as Aro, Caius and Marcus walked through the Cullen's front door. 

"You forget about Edward?" Aro questioned, a sly smile on his lips.

"Selling my son out to you obviously proves that he can't either," Bella seethed. Edward winced at her harsh words but remained silent.

"A half vampire child could prove useful in the future," Caius said quietly from behind Aro.

"Useful for experimenting on," Bella mumbled knowing fully well that every vampire had heard her. A soft breeze blew around her ankles and before she could blink the rest of the Cullen family were surrounding Bella and Edward. Bella knew that it wasn't a protective circle, but they had to keep up pretenses. Carlisle stepped forward and hugged the some what elderly Aro.

"Carlisle, my old friend. Too long has it been since I last saw you. And what a wonderful family you seem to have," Aro said as he hugged Carlisle. Carlisle pulled out of the hug and turned to his wife.

"This is my wife Esme. Our children Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. You have already met Alice and obviously Edward and Bella," Carlisle introduced politely. The Cullen family didn't move, only offering smiles.

"And where is the child that Bella is so keen to protect?" Marcus asked as he too stepped forward.

"Sleeping for the moment," Esme responded. Bella glanced at the stairs. Hayden was only a few feet away.

"Don't even think about it Bella," Alice warned under her breath as she placed her small hand in Bella's and gave it a squeeze. Bella pulled her hand away and folded them across her chest.

"I don't care what sort of deal Edward made with you. He is my son and he is staying here with me," Bella said strongly. She turned towards the staircase but was held back by Edward. She turned to face him and tried to push him away.

"Get your hands off me," she hissed and he dropped his hands in defeat. Bella slowly started up the stairs ignoring the vampires that were watching her.

"Edward made no deal. He asked as to protect his son. We came to Forks to take a child home. We are not leaving without him," Aro called after her.

She completely ignored him and continued upstairs. She heard Hayden's whimpering from the top of the stairs and entered Edward's room quickly. Hayden, still dressed in his pyjamas, was squirming in his cot. He stopped whimpering as soon as he saw Bella and quietly watched her advance towards his cot.

"Hey honey," Bella cooed as she picked him up. He nuzzled her neck and Bella slowly sat down in the rocking chair. Hayden turned his green eyes to his mother's face and watched as she cooed at him.

"We're gonna get out of here and go far far away where the sun shines and it hardly ever rains. Australia sounds good," Bella said and Hayden gurgled his response. All she had to figure out now was how to get out of the house without the vampires realising.

"Nothing you try will work," Alice announced as she walked into Edward's room, followed by Caius and Marcus. Bella tensed instantly and wrapped her arms tightly around her son.

"You can't hold me here forever, Alice," Bella reminded her. "My father will be looking for me."

"Miss Bella. You are free to leave any time you want but we came here to take Hayden home. We won't leave without him," Marcus said quietly and walked towards her. The ability to read relationships was coming in handy and Marcus knew the intensity of the bond between Bella and Hayden. He had only seen it once before with between Bella and Edward.

"You will have to kill me first," Bella said. Fear was in her heart but not in her voice.

"It would look unprofessional if we came home empty handed, Miss Bella. Surely you understand that," Caius said. "After all this is only business."

Bella shook her head in disbelief. Just a business transaction. Bella slowly stood and walked up to Alice, Marcus and Caius.

"I am leaving this house, with Hayden and you will let me go," she said forcefully. Alice stepped aside, knowing that the rest of the Cullen's and Aro were waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"We could make a deal. One that you will be happy with," Marcus spoke up as Bella neared the stairs.

"No deal with you will be a happy one," Bella replied and continued down the stairs.

"You instead of Hayden," Aro said, catching on with what Marcus had suggested. Bella halted on the stairs and stared at Aro. "If you won't give us your son, give us yourself."

"No humans will be going with you Aro," Bella exploded. She was sick of their roundabout ways.

"Who said you would be human," Aro said, a mischievous twinkle in his burgundy eyes. "I know you desire more then anything to join us. I'm giving you a chance."

"No," Edward stated clearly. "She will not be one of us."

"I can make my own decisions Edward. I don't need you to choose for me," Bella argued back. Edward pleaded with his topaz eyes, not to agree to the Volturi's deal.

"If I come with you, you will leave Hayden alone?" Bella asked as she glanced at Hayden, Edward and then at Aro. He nodded in agreement.

"We will take you back to Volterra, turn you into one of us and you will work for us," Aro continued. He looked at Marcus and Caius and they nodded in agreement.

"And if I refuse?" Bella questioned as she came to stand in front of Aro.

"We will take Hayden instead," Aro replied simply. Bell considered his offer. Could she really spend the rest of her immortal life in Volterra, away from Hayden, Edward and the Cullen family? Could she really leave Charlie forever without a simple goodbye?

"Ten years," Bella finally said.

"Excuse me?" Marcus asked as he floated down the stairs to stand next to Aro.

"I will work for you for ten years. After such time I am free to go if I want too," Bella negotiated. Aro, Caius and Marcus had a silent conversation between them. Bella noticed the sad look on Edward's face but she ignored it. This was his doing and she wouldn't feel any remorse for him.

"We agree to your terms, however, after ten years, if you wish to continue working with us, if will be for life. Agreed?" Aro asked and held out his papery hand. Bella gave it a small shake before walking slowly towards Esme. She kissed Hayden's head one last time before handing him over to the older woman.

"Please keep him safe for me?" she whispered as she tried to stay strong. Bella didn't want to break down. She couldn't afford too. Esme took the infant from his mother and nodded in agreement at Bella's words.

"I promise," Esme replied.

"I'll be back before you have time to miss me," Bella whispered to Hayden before walking towards the Volturi leaders. Without glancing back at the Cullen family, or at her son she followed the three to a waiting car. When she was finally in the car, did she allow the tears to fall. She had sacrificed her own life to let her son live. She was doing the right thing.

FOUR DAYS LATER:

Bella slowly opened her eyes and was surprised at the change in vision. Everything seemed clearer, sharper, closer. The sounds assaulting her ears were deafening and she threw her hands to her ears. Instantly the sounds decreased several decibels but she could still hear clearly.

"Miss Bella, your awake," Aro said as he floated into the room. The noise in the hallways stopped and Bella slowly removed her hands.

"I'm sorry about that. Some intruders tried to get away. We dealt with them."

"By dealt with, you mean ate?" Bella asked, in a musical voice that didn't belong to her. Aro smiled wildly at the younger girl.

"It's good to see your humour hasn't disappeared. You must be thirsty. Demetri, bring Miss Bella something the eat," Aro called in nothing louder then the voice he spoke to her in. Several seconds later, a struggling human was pushed into the room. Bella looked the frightened teenage boy up and down and turned back to Aro and Demetri who were watching her with anticipation.

"I refuse to eat humans," Bella said as she stared Aro straight in the eyes. His smiled wavered for a second before he regained his composure.

"Does he not entice you?" Aro asked, slightly surprised.  
"Not in the least. I can't seem to understand the desire you have for him," Bella replied as she once again ran her eyes over the teenager. Aro clapped his hands gleefully like a small child.

"Marvelous," Aro said and turned to Demetri. "Take her beyond the walls and find her something to eat."

Demetri nodded and beckoned for Bella to follow.

"You will be a great asset to the Volturi," Demetri said once they were outside the walls of Volterra.

"How so?" Bella asked curiously. Demetri allowed a small smile to pass his lips.

"You can't smell the humans. There is no need for Gianna anymore when we have someone as beautiful as you to lure the humans back. We need to feed too, you know," Demetri said and his eyes darkened at the thought of human blood.

"I'm here for ten years. Then I'm leaving to be with my son. I will not be a pawn in your sick existence," Bella said through clenched teeth.

"If it's such a sick existence, why were you so eager to be just like us Bella Swan?" Bella said nothing. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a response.

"You have half an hour," Demetri said and stalked off in search of a wayward human to feed on. Bella shuddered and took off towards the woods. Soon. Soon she would be home with Hayden and they could live happily as a family. Ten years wasn't so bad. Right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is. The last chapter. By far my favourite. I don't know why but it is. I hope you all enjoyed it and if you have any questions, comments or randomness feel free to send a review and I will reply. thanks to everyone who did review and I hope you like the last chapter. :)**

* * *

TEN YEARS LATER:

Bella Swan sat frozen in the driver seat of her car. She had been there for twenty minutes and yet she hadn't moved. The house was unfamiliar yet she knew it was the right house. Every fiber of her body screamed at her to run up to the house and find her son, yet she remained frozen.

"The longer you sit here, the less time you have with him," Bella mumbled to herself. Pulling the keys from the ignition she opened the door. Ten years ago the cold wind would have sent shivers down her spin, but now they bitterness of the wind barely registered against her cold skin. She had made sure to focus on blocking the abilities of the Cullen family before she had stepped off the plane so Bella knew Alice couldn't see her coming. She wondered, not for the first time, why they had chosen England of all places to live. She had figured it had to do with the weather. Taking an unnecessary deep breath she pressed the doorbell and waited.

"Coming," she heard Emmett call out and the the door swung open. His light topaz eyes roamed over her body and then up to her face, but the recognition was vacant in his eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked. She smiled widely at him. Bella knew that he wouldn't recognised her. The transformation had changed her completely and even she had believed the mirror was lying when she first saw herself. Not to mention the recent haircut and colour change she had gone through. Long gone was the long chocolate brown locks. They were now replaced with shorter brown locks that sat beautifully on her shoulders in layers. Also added with light blonde streaks.

"I came to see my son," she replied. Emmett gave her a strange look before his eyes popped open.

"Bella?" he asked and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Bella laughed out loud and hug Emmett back. He pulled back and looked her up and down again. "Damn, you got hotter."

If Bella had the ability to blush her face would have been the colour of a tomato.

"Come in," Emmett said and stood aside. Bella walked in slowly and took in the spacious home before her.

"I'm sorry I didn't call or anything. I wasn't really sure where I was going until a few days ago. Demetri helped me find you," Bella explained.

"Friends with the Volturi now?" Emmett teased. Bella smiled but shook her head.

"Demetri was the only friend i had there. He was with me from the day I woke up," Bella replied. She glanced at the fireplace and wasn't surprised at all to find photos of the family. She looked closely at them but stalled when she came across a photo of Edward and a younger boy that looked just like him. Sadness swept over Bella in waves and she turned away from the photo.

"Geez Emmett. Stop with the sad trip. It's depressing," Jasper called out as he bounced down the staircase, two steps at a time.

"Wasn't me mate," Emmett replied as he watched Bella carefully. Jasper followed Emmett's gaze to Bella. Being the gentleman, he walked slowly towards Bella and held out his hand.

"Jasper Hale. Nice to meet you," Jasper said. Emmett burst into laughter that rang through the large house, and slapped Jasper on the back.

"It's Bella you idiot," Emmett said. Jasper's eyes grew wide and threw his arms around her. Bella awkwardly hugged him back. She had long since forgiven the Cullen family. She came to realise as time went by that their hearts were in the right place.

"Damn," Jasper mumbled. Before he could say another word, a squeal came from the direction of the stairs and Bella was suddenly assaulted by a small pixie with black hair.

"Oh my Carlisle," Alice repeated over and over as she hugged her best friend. Seconds later, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie joined the reunion. Their reactions to the new Bella was nothing new to her, but she took the compliments well. After ten minutes of idle chitchat, where Bella explained all about her time with the Volturi, she finally asked her most important question.

"Where's Hayden?"

Esme smiled in a motherly fashion at Bella.

"He had a piano lesson after school. Hayden and Edward should be home any minute," Esme explained. Bella nodded and a wave of nervousness washed over her.

"Don't be nervous. Edward has told him all about you," Jasper reassured her. Bella gave him a small smile and glanced back to the mantle to the photo of Edward and Hayden.

"Please dad. I promise the second things get funky I'll quit," Hayden pleaded as he and Edward walked through the door.

"Maybe next year. Your strength is new to you and you need to learn to control it," Edward replied and suddenly stopped as he noticed his family watching their exchange.

"What's the problem?" Carlisle asked as he surveyed his son and grandson.

"Dad is being old and won't let me join the soccer team at school," Hayden explained as he walked off towards the kitchen.

"How often does he hang around you Emmett?" Bella asked. Emmett grinned but said nothing. Edward was watching Bella with a strange expression.

"Wow," he finally said. "You were beautiful before but now. Wow."

Bella said nothing and watched as Hayden walked back into the living room, a soda in one hand and something vaguely resembling a sandwich in the other.

"Aren't you going to greet our guest?" Esme asked as Hayden sat down on the floor and popped open the soda can. He downed half the contents in one gulp before turning to Bella.

"Hi I'm Hayden," he said and held out his hand. Bella slipped her cold one into his but he didn't flinch at the contact.

"He knows what we are?" Bella asked the family as she shook her son's hand.

"Yes," Carlisle replied. Bella looked at Hayden again. Age wise he was ten years old but he looked much like a fourteen year old.

"He looks older then ten," Bella commented.

"With the venom already in his system, it's aging him slightly. He maybe ten in years but physically he's a teenager," Carlisle explained.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," Hayden snapped. Bella smiled and turned to Edward.

"Your attitude, I see," Bella commented and Edward smiled.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Hayden asked rudely, sick of being talked about like he wasn't in the room.

"This is Bella," Edward said simply. Hayden turned his attention to his mother. Before she had time to react, Hayden launched himself at her and threw his arms around her neck.

"Thank you," he whispered. Bella just nodded and hugged her son back.

"Your welcome," she replied. Hayden grinned a familiar crooked smile and pulled his mother up the stairs and towards his room. They had ten years to catch up on and neither Bella nor Hayden could wait to get started. She had her son back with her again and she was finally free on the Volturi. Life was perfect.


	11. Q & A

Hey everyone. I thought I would add a little chapter answering questions people have sent me. I was overwhelmed at the response that I got for this story. I am truly sorry if it confused people but sometimes things that make sense to me, don't make sense to others. Also several people have asked me to update. The story is finished. Okies, answer time. 

**Alice Cullen1227:** Yes the story is over. I knew that's how I wanted it to end. Actually, the ending I had in mind was Bella arriving in Australia to find Hayden and Edward, but then I remembered the whole shining in the sun and realised Australia just wasnt a viable option so I altered it.

**Fearlesschick:** You commented that there is no romance in this story. That is because it isn't a Bella and Edward story, its a Bella and Hayden story. The whole story was about the bond that a mother a child have and how the mother would do anything in the world to protect her child. That just wasn't room in the story for romance. I'm sorry that it was disappointing in the romance department.

**Leechlover2:** The Volturi are not coming after Hayden or Bella. That would just be depressing after everything that Bella did to protect her son.

**Biloxi Girl:** I won't be adding anymore chapters to this story, but several people have asked me to do a sequel. I am considering it, and having it based around Bella and Edward and them getting back together. In a way, Bella does forgive Edward but she can't give him her heart again. He broke it. The sequel would be about Bella learning to forgive and some what forget.

As for everyone else asking about a sequel. I have considered it but if I did write one, you would have to wait a bit because I want to get my other stories finished first. If anyone has checked out my profile they will see that two of my stories are on hiatus. I found it really difficult to write four stories at once, plus I'm going to be doing some major editing with the hiatus stories. If you can all hold on for a sequel, I might just give it too you. I can promise that it will be a Bella/Edward centric stories with lots of romance. Thank you all so much for your patience, reviews and hits. It makes me appreciate what i do even more.


End file.
